Count Down
by GraysonsGirl
Summary: Robin finds the person he cares about most has been kidnaped and the Titans learn abouta mistake Robin's made in his recent past
1. Chapter 1

Why am I starting yet another story? I don't know this one is soposed to be only Four Chapters but we'll see how that works out.

Count Down

Chapter one

She Dies at Midnight

Robin sat in the cold air clutching a letter in his hands. The wind ruffled his hair. How could he have been so stupid? He bit his lip. How could he explain this to Starfire? The fact was he couldn't. The boy of seventeen wanted to cry. How could a mistake he made a year ago bite him now? He looked back at the letter. It was the basic ransom letter made of cut out letters and pasted on a piece of lined paper. The text was simple and short.

We have her give us two million or she dies at Midnight!

No signature. Robin could see the tower from his perch on the Wayne Tower. He had to tell them and now before he did something that they would never forgive him for. The sound of Starfire landing to the left of him pulled Robin from his thoughts. He turned to look at her, Robin was pretty sure that he looked quite pail and cold.

"Robin what is the matter? You have not come home since you received that letter this morning. It is five o'clock now. Please tell me Robin."

"I'm sorry, Star truly I am."

"You are sorry for what Robin?" the girl wrapped her arms around the chilled boy. "You can tell me what are you sorry for?"

Robin leaned back into Starfire's chest. "I'm sorry because a year ago before we started dating I-I slept with someone in Gotham." a tear ran down his face "A-and I was too afraid to tell you or the others. And now something-something terrible had happened because of it."

Starfire hugged Robin close to her part of her wanted to yell at him the other seeing the state he was in wanted to mother him."You are not sick are you?"

"No."

"I am relieved but how did this happen? Do you even care about this girl? It is a girl right?"

Robin smirked a little at the last question. "Yes it's a girl, and I do care about her. I just don't know how it happened..."

Robin tried to some up the event in his mind. He could remember being alone in the manor Bruce had go out for the night leaving Robin to tend to the house. Alfred had been in England on holiday. Barbra had come over to keep his company. The lights when out and the moon light filled the house. It had started as a kiss only a kiss, an innocent kiss nothing more. But either the two teen's hormones or the spell on the full moon had turn it into something more.

Before rationality kicked in the two were both too far to go back. With bare skin touching bare skin nighter one wished to stop until they clasped in extortion. The next day the two had covered up what happened with lies and detergent.

Robin sighed at the memory "I happed because I was stupid. And I should have told the Titans back then but, I didn't and now-now this!" He handed her the paper.

It didn't take long for Starfire to read it. She gasped "they have kidnaped your one night lover."

Robin cringed at the name Starfire had given his friend but what did she know. "No, I wouldn't be as worried if they had Barbra she's harder to handle then most girls. They don't have her."

Starfire looked quizzical "Then who do they have and why is it relevant to the night you spent with this Barbra if she is not in danger?"

He held up a picture for Starfire to see. "Because they might not have Barbra but they have my daughter."


	2. Hard Truths

Alright chapter 2ཀ Lets hope It's as good as the first well it should beཀ oh! And though it might be late Merry Christmas!

Chapter 2

Hard Truths

Starfire looked at the photo a baby no older than three mounts looked back at her. The child's blue eye's made her want to melt.

"She's quiet beautiful..." Starfire whispered hoping to keep her jealousy out of her voice. "What is her name?"

"Ana"

"That's a cute name, is she friendly?"

Robin looked down at his feet "I wouldn't know I've never met her."

Starfire looked shocked "you've never met her?"

"No a few pictures were sent tome when she was born but that's about it."

"How sad, do you want see her?"

Robin nodded, he looked at her "I think we should talk about Ana later right now we need to find her."

"Indeed we will talk later first I need to alert the authorities and you need to tell the rest of the titans"

Robin became pail again "do I have to?"

"Yes, it is better if you tell them your self." She looked her friend in the eye "you can do it Robin I know you can."

Robin looked away "I guess I don't have a choice..." he got up and walked toward the edge to the roof nearest the tower "see you at the Tower."

Cyborg was working on his car when Robin walked in. Apparently Cyborg heard Robin's foot steps on the floor.

"Why you in here Robin? Not that I don't like your company but usually it means training."

"Don't worry no training Cy." Robin said with a smile. The leader sat down on the floor next to were Cyborg's legs were sticking out from the car. "Um Cyborg what would you do if you found out one of the titans did something like for instance became a parent and they had a hard time telling the other titans what happened. What advice would you give them?"

Cyborg rolled himself out from under the T-car to look at Robin "this is hypothetical right?"

"Yeah." Robin lied

"Well I would tell them to suck it up and tell the truth I mean it a few months it will start to show."

Robin tilted his head to one side trying to figure out what Cyborg was talking about. "I'm not talking about the mother but the father Cy."

"Oh then I'd have to ask why he wanted to tell them? Guilt, has to take care of the hypothetical, what?"

"What if the hypothetical child was kid napped and the titan wanted to save it but didn't know how to enlist his friends help because he's worried they will only give him a lecture and the child will be killed!" Robin painted a little after saying that to Cyborg.

"I would tell him to tell the titans later and just say that there's a kid in trouble and tell them after words. May I ask why you are asking about this hypothetical child."

Robin grinned sheepishly "cuase the child's not hypothetical."

Cyborg stood up and looked at Robin "could you tell me this is the non-hypothetical child's father Beast boy?"

"No"

"Good cause if it was I'd really, really want to know what zoo he snuck into."

Robin laughed, relieving some of the stress. "I'd like to see that zoo too!"

Cyborg's face grew stern "so what's the kid's name?"

Robin stopped laughing and looked at his friend's face "Ana, she's about two months old."

"We'll lets go save your one night mistake before any real harm can become of her. What would your mother think of you? Having a kid at seven teen?"

Robin surged "I don't know I mean she had me a sixteen so in comparison I did better." Robin left Cyborg standing in garage.

"Wait what?!?" Cyborg yelled after his leader.


	3. Midnight

Count Down

Chapter 3

Midnight

Using Cyborg's suggestion of keeping the other Titans in the dark till they found Ana, Robin quickly had the two remaining Titans searching franticly for the child. Starfire was unable to find anything out while on her search. It was 11:00pm when Robin's privet cell phone rang. Robin was alone when it rang so he didn't have to worry about anyone hearing his name.

"Hello."

"Mr. Grayson?" a male voice asked from the ear piece.

Robin gritted his teeth "This is he."

"Good. Now if you want to see your little one again you'll do exactly what I say. Got it?"

"Yes, besides the money what do I need to do?"

"You need to take said money to a warehouse down by the docks."

"Which one?"

"Number fifty eight; be there at midnight any sooner or later and kiddos gets a swim."

The line when dead in Robin's hand, with a dejected looked Robin put the phone back in his pocket. Who ever had taken Ana knew what he was doing. With a turn on his heal Robin went off to find Starfire and Cyborg. Luckily he found then alone in the opps room resting. Apparently the others were still out looking. Cyborg saw Robin walk in.

"Hey man any news?" Cyborg asked looking at his leader.

"Yeah. As my alter ego I'm supposed to go to dock fifty eight at midnight with the money."

"At least we know where you are required to go that is good right?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if you guy s can help." Robin admitted looking at his feet.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry man we'll be close enough that if you need us we'll be there." Cyborg reassured him.

Robin smiled "thanks guys I needed that. Let's get Beast Boy and Raven back there's no point in having them tiring out before they need to." Robin made his way to the door. "Um I'll meet up with you guys at the docks ok? I need to get some stuff."

The two nodded. Starfire watched as Robin walked away from her. In her mind she knew she should be concentrating on helping Robin but in her heart she felt the twinge of hurt. Why had he chosen another to spend the night with? Didn't he care about her? He did enough to tell her but that's only when his night out had backfired on him. No matter the outcome tonight things between them would never be the same ever.

Robin found his way to the apartment that Dick Grayson supposedly lived in. it was here that he stowed most of his non-uniform clothes. It took Robin a bit of searching to find a shirt and pair of pants that didn't smell of moth balls and were most likely clean. At a spear of the moment Robin put ever other bit of clothing into a bag for the laundry people to pick up. Now clad in Dick Grayson clothes Robin made his way to the bank and with drew the needed amount.

The teller looked at Robin with a strange expression till a coworker told her that he was the son of Bruce Wayne and the rice do random things. At five minutes before midnight Robin walked towards the ware house fifty five. At exactly twelve o'clock midnight Robin walked into the forgotten warehouse. From somewhere unseen Robin heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well the little rich boy decided to come. Looks like you're not a heartless father."

Robin turned to try and locate the speaker. "I have the money can I see her?" Robin asked.

"Sure I don't want her. She cries way too much for my tastes."

Robin smiled, he knew who the speaker was and knew that Ana would not be harmed. "I don't doubt it she is a baby after all but may I ask you a question?"

"Why not."

"For a guy who says he's just a thief kidnapping seams quite out of character for you. So why'd you do it? Red X."

* * *

Yes another cliff hanger kind of well at least the stories getting somewhere. As always please read and review it really helps. ^^


	4. Beast Boy Raven Guess What?

OK so I really should work on other works like Desert Jewel or Piano Keys Encore, but I think I need to work on this one more.

* * *

Chapter Four

Uh BB, Ray Guess What!

Red X looked shocked, how the hell did this pampered, Rich, Brat know who he was? Red shook his head. It didn't really matter all he needed to do was get rid of this winy little baby before it brought him to tears. Apparently the little girl did not like his company. At all.

Robin looked around the briefcase in his hand. "Are we going to do this? Or are you just leading me on?" Robin asked. He didn't mean to be so impatience but he needed to see Ana.

"Oh will do this!" Said Red X "you toss me the case and I toss the baby."

"Are you insane?!? You could hurt the kid!"

Red X shrugged "then you better catch her." Robin saw the pink blanket fall from the ceiling. Without a thought Robin lunged out and caught the child in his arms. Beneath him the old wooden floor gave way. Robin had to quickly secure Ana in one arm and grab a floor board with the other. Splinter dug into Robin's hand but he couldn't risk letting go. The water under him was far too deep and cold. He couldn't risk Ana's health.

The other titans saw Red X leave the ware house. In a flash Beast Boy and Raven had given chase. Cyborg was still trying to get out of the T-car when Starfire flew into the building. She gasped when she found Robin hanging above the water. She flew so see was eye level.

"Take Ana!" Robin yelled he could feel the wood giving way under his hand. Starfire quickly did as Robin ask taking the little girl into her arms. Starfire looked at the child she seemed to be in good health if maybe a bit skinny for a baby. The child was sleeping soundly and only woke up when she heard the splash Robin made as he hit the water.

Starfire looked around for Robin. Why had she let herself get distracted by the baby Robin needed saving too. Immediately she went off to find Cyborg to hold the child while she went to look for Robin. Cyborg gladly took the child for the freaking out Starfire.

"Um Star you know Robin can swim right?" Cyborg asked as he rocked Ana.

"Yes but what if this is another one of Slade's plots!?! He could be using Robin's child to get at Robin. Make his guard go off duty! After all what would Robin not do for us? Would he not do more for his own child?!?" Starfire screamed waving her hands up and down.

"Who's child?" Beast Boy asked walking back to the grope. "Did you just say Robin's child? You can't mean that Robin actually-"suddenly the pink mass of blankets began to wail. "No way." Beast Boy turned to Starfire how did you hide that!?!"

"Hide what?" Starfire asked innocently.

"The baby! I mean really how did you not show?" At this point Raven had joined them and not knowing what the hell they were talking about she decided to stay quiet.

"Oh um that is because I am not the mother." Starfire looked down almost shamed of the confession.

"But then who?"

"That is not important; the little one's mother wishes nothing to do with the child." Beast boy seemed to get the idea at last that this was not a good subject to bring up at the moment.

"So what's this mass of screaming pink called?" Raven asked raising one eye brow.

Starfire quickly perked up. "Oh her name is Ana, and-"Starfire's eyes widened "we need to locate Robin!"

"No need to." Came a voice form the dock. Robin pulled himself up out of the water. He was cold, he was wet, his hand was torn up, and to top it all off the titan's were completely ignoring the needs of his child. If that wasn't enough the two titan's kept out of the loop began to give Robin the biggest lecture about well Robin wasn't really sure. He thought Beast boy was yelling at his for not sleeping with Starfire, and Raven was either yelling about not using protection or letting his kid get kidnapped maybe both knowing Raven it was.

When the two seemed happy with their yelling they became quiet.

"You done?" Robin asked. They both nodded. "Good now I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ana. I sorry I slept with someone that wasn't Starfire, by the way no beast boy we haven't. And I'm sorry I put her in danger but right now we need to get her food and warm clothes."

Somehow even with most of his respect gone the titans did as he asked and didn't give him anymore lectures. Twenty minutes later Robin was seated on the coach in titan's tower holding a feed and sleeping Ana. The titans watch as their leader started singing to the baby a lullaby in an unknown toung

Beast boy looked at Cyborg "you realize none of us are prepared to raise a kid right?"

Cyborg nodded "I know but I have good news."

"What?" Asked Raven not seeing any bright side.

"Robin is on permanent dipper duty!" Cyborg smiled.

Beast boy laughed "yeah is he also on wake up at 3 am duty too?" Cyborg nodded.

Wait don't think this is the end of the story much more! Please read, rate, and wait for the next installment! ^^


End file.
